


Easter Bunny

by Aruvqan



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruvqan/pseuds/Aruvqan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sprung from a couple lines in a piece by mybrowneyes - Only You, Babe over on FF.net:<br/>"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE ONE AND ONLY EASTER BUNNY! GET!"</p>
<p>"He doesn't wear black," Ranger mumbled</p></blockquote>





	Easter Bunny

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ranger let himself in to the small shabby apartment and ghosted through the darkness to the small bedroom. He settled into what he considered his chair and felt the tension of 3 months in the wind infiltrating a group of smugglers intent on moving a stolen container of secure communication equipment that would allow the new owners to intercept and access military communications. Listening to Steph breath and Rex the Attack Hamster running on his wheel put Ranger back into his Trenton zone, caging his beast and making him civilized again.

As dawn approached, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an odd item, stood up and walked over to the bed. he reached down and placed it on her pillow, gently stroked the side of her face with a finger and leaned over and kissed her.

He ghosted back to the kitchen, rummaged in the refrigerator and found a grape for Rex. Placing the grape in Rex's bowl, he turned and let himself out.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Steph woke up, sensing a hint of Bvlgari shower gel and felt a large gleaming foil wrapped egg roll against her hand. Sitting up, she unwrapped the egg to find a beautiful milk chocolate egg decorated with tinted white chocolate and gold leaf to look like a Faberge egg.

"Ranger" she sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sprung from a couple lines in a piece by mybrowneyes - Only You, Babe over on FF.net:  
> "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE ONE AND ONLY EASTER BUNNY! GET!"
> 
> "He doesn't wear black," Ranger mumbled


End file.
